Question: Consider the sequence defined recursively by $u_1 = a > 0$ and
\[u_{n + 1} = -\frac{1}{u_n + 1}\]for $n \ge 1.$  Express $u_{16}$ in terms of $a.$
Explanation: We have that
\begin{align*}
u_2 &= -\frac{1}{a + 1}, \\
u_3 &= -\frac{1}{-\frac{1}{a + 1} + 1} = -\frac{a + 1}{a}, \\
u_4 &= -\frac{1}{-\frac{a + 1}{a} + 1} = a.
\end{align*}Since $u_4 = u_1,$ and each term depends only on the previous term, the sequence becomes periodic, with a period of length 3.  Hence, $u_{16} = u_1 = \boxed{a}.$